All Signs Point To Lauderdale
by itsjakebitchxD
Summary: Nick Jonas is a new student in a comprehensive school in the outskirts of London, Will he manage to get a chance to be with the girl of his dreams? Will he ever lose his virginity no matter how utterly dork he is? That's you to find out.


Another day in another comprehensive school. My mother thinks I've been bullied in my other school, hence why I'm in this hell hole. "BRIEFCASE WANKER!" I turned around to see a group of friends laughing, were they laughing at me? Well of course they were, I was carrying a briefcase.

My name is Nicholas. Nicholas Jerry Jonas, but I go by Nick. I'm an american and I've been moved to the outskirts of London. I walk in, and I decide to be a man and keep my head high and smile. A girl walked by, no, two girls. One was a blue-eyed brunette and her name was Miley.. I think. I'm not sure if it was but it's what I heard and she stopped in front of me and cleared her throat

"Excuse me?" she questioned

Her accent made me speechless, I looked up and down to check her out quickly so she won't notice. She was wearing her school uniform, a white blouse, blue tie, navy skirt, and some flats. Damn, she was beautiful

"Hello, I'm talking to you. You are blocking my locker" She gave me a mean glare

"What a pathetic twat" her friend laughed and shaked her head

Well wasn't that embarassing, my first day and I've already been humiliated by a girl, the popular one too. She's dating some rugby player 5 times the size of her, I find it amusing actually. I walked around the school corridors trying to find my class and then I came across the last one I checked and walked in "Is this class 7BA?"

A random guy looked up and gave me the same exact stare like Miley gave me earlier

"No shit, Sherlock. Of course it is"

"Brilliant, well my name is Nick" I stook my hand out so he can shake it

"Fuck off," he looked back down at his PSP.

"Lovely," I thought to myself, I took a seat way at the back to get away from the popular kids and the pathetic ones.. Joe, Nelson and Justin. These people weren't just idiots, they were more like mentals in an odinary classroom which makes them not look mental. I overheard their conversation

"I fucked her last night, I swear to god I did!" Joe cried out, "I fucked every single girl during the holidays unlike Justin who has been stalking Selena"

Justin glared at him "Oh shut up! Nelson hasn't fucked anybody, you haven't fucked anybody and especiall I haven't fucked anybody"

I tried not to laugh at their stupid conversation about sexual intercourse and who fucked who. But who am I kidding? I'm a nerd with a briefcase and 1960 shoes and gay looking hair. I won't even get my virginity taken before I turn 16.

The day has passed pretty quickly, but everyone has been avoiding me like I have a dieases that can kill people. I don't blame them, I'm not like "them" I came from america and I think they aren't used to americans. They always say they are Filthy and too uptight.

I walked out of the school to see my mom parked in the middle, yelling my name and honking the car horn.

Joe approached behind me "Who is that? is that your mum?"

"She's fit.." Nelson agreed.

"I'd fuck her" Joe looked at me

I looked back at my mom who was smiling and waiting for me

"Would you fuck her?" Justin questioned me

"She's my mom, why would I fuck her?"

Justin rolled his eyes and said "No, she said if she wasn't your mum, would you fuck her?"

"NO!" I glared and then I brought up a question "So you 'mates' are going for a drink tonight?"

"As long as your mom is there," Joe laughed "Just kidding mate, you can come"

"... On your mums tits!"

Nelson decided to pull a joke and everyone laughed and I decided to pull the most fake smile ever. I walked to my moms car and looked at her

"What?" she smiled again and started to drive off to the street "Have you been bullied on your first day?"

"Mom! I wasn't bullied in the other school"

"Nick, they shoved you in the locker room.." She rolled her eyes and continued "alright, alright, I was just saying, that's all"

"I'm going out with friends tonight and I need 20 quid." I looked out the window and staring at people walking, noticing Miley with her friends again.

"Oh, you have friends now?" She smiled even wider, "Alright, I'll give you money when you're gonna leave"

It was around 10PM and me and my new friends were walking to the "Black Bull" According to Nelson. We all walked in the bar, and it was empty,

"What bar are we in?" Justin looked at us in a confused look. "I just got a text from Selena saying it's so packed that she can't see me"

"Is she mentally retarded? This bar is nearly empty!" Joe yelled out


End file.
